Hobby-type cars such as hot rods and the like are very popular throughout the United States and other parts of the world. Such hobby-type cars are usually constructed and built from kits. Many hobby cars employ what is referred to as "suicide" doors. A suicide door hinges about the rear edge and consequently opens by swinging the door from front to back. There is, however, a safety concern with respect to suicide doors.
In some applications, suicide doors are prone to pop open while the vehicle is moving. Instinctually, the car driver often attempts to reach out and catch the door to pull it closed. This can be a very dangerous undertaking. This is because the person attempting to gain control of the door can in the process be effectively pulled from the car.
Also, in other types of hobby or custom constructed car, the doors do not include an integral door latch assembly. Consequently, in these situations the vehicle owner does not have a convenient and effective way of securely locking the doors to these vehicles.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need in the hobby car field for an effective door locking mechanism that can be easily installed and operated to maintain the doors of hobby cars in a secure and locked position when desired.